


Blues Riff

by DanOfVulcan



Series: Momentos [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Blues, Daydreaming, M/M, Music, Tuckerreed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanOfVulcan/pseuds/DanOfVulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it Trip? Is Trip playing the harmonica?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blues Riff

                On his way to the bridge, crossing the B deck, Malcolm Reed had his mind on the armory reports he had on his hands, and was looking forward to reading them. _Once I’m done with these I can run a routine checkup of the tactical sensors,_ he thought, and that’s when he heard it: Coming from somewhere, on that same deck, there was this faint, distant music. _Is someone playing music this loud?!_ Bent on finding the perpetrator, Malcolm made his way down the corridor, and around the corner. The sound was getting a bit louder, and far clear.

                _It’s a harmonica. Someone’s playing harmonica music this loud?!_ That’s when it hit him. He was in the section of one Commander Charles Tucker III’s quarters.

                Malcolm slowed his steps, carefully paying attention to every sound. The corridor was empty, a bit chilly, and nothing but the sound of the harmonica could be heard. He took another step closer, and as he came to stop in front of Commander Tucker’s quarters, it became clear that the harmonica was playing solo. A distinct, undulating melody of melancholy and longing forming out of thin air. It sounded so natural…

                _Is it Trip? Is Trip playing the harmonica?!_

Unable to refrain himself, Malcolm leaned against the wall of the corridor, listening to the music unfold. _It has to be him. It has to be him._ There was no urgency, no hurry, Enterprise was in no danger, nor was he late. _I can treat myself to this._

                Lost in his thoughts, carried by the music, nothing but the empty corridor surrounding him, Malcolm closed his eyes and let himself daydream. Dream of Trip, of his eyes, his smile, his lips (his beautiful, very kissable lips); of being with him, holding him close, feeling the warmth of his skin…

                _Oh, Trip…!_

“The Commander’s a skilled player, isn’t he, Lieutenant?” The voice of Ensign Hoshi Sato broke him out of his daydreams, forcing him to open his eyes.

                “He sure is” Malcolm could feel the heat of a blush that was threatening to color his face.

                “Sometimes, when it’s really silent, I can hear him from my quarters.” Sato said, eyeing Malcolm with an unreadable expression.

                “Mmm” was all the Englishman could come up with for an answer. The blush was creeping up on his face. _It won’t do to blush in front of a junior officer, least of all because you were caught daydreaming about a superior officer._

“And he’s a fine improviser too!” Sato added.

                “I beg your pardon?”

                Sato displayed a facetious smile. “He improvises very well. I was never able to improvise this good myself on the piano. At least, not when it came to blues.” She looked at Malcolm with an analytical expression, and the British could tell, and feel, he was being scrutinized.

                “Blues..." Malcolm said, stopping for a second before continuing. "Oh, well, it was lovely but I must make my way to the bridge” Malcolm said, and a smile was all the answer he got from the Ensign.

                With a short nod of his head as a good bye, Malcolm took his leave, unbeknownst to him that all the while he walked down the corridor, never looking back, Hoshi Sato observed him. A discreet smile on her face, she was now certain of her suspicions. And what a lovely certainty that was.


End file.
